


Silk Blue Nightie

by Missyswife37



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyswife37/pseuds/Missyswife37
Summary: This is a love letter to my wife, Missy.This is a real account of how I became Missyswife37.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Silk Blue Nightie

Lover ( my Dean Winchester),

Life is busy, fast, and chaotic. They were only three and five, now they are seventeen and nineteen. We have been on one hell of a roller-coaster, but I still love you as much now as I did at the beginning.

You showed up at my apartment wearing that tight t-shirt that showed off your biceps and those loose jeans that sat on your hips just right. The slight slur to your speech because you were out with your friends drinking, the smell of the whiskey and beer on your breath. 

I had answered the door wearing nothing but a short blue silk nightie that had spaghetti straps holding up my bosom, the skirt went down barely to my mid thigh , expecting someone else.

I'm glad it was you, after all these years.

We talked and laughed while we smoked cigarettes on my porch, although I was freezing in the February cold of North Country, I was warmed by your laugh and your drunken corny jokes. No one ever made me smile like you.

You asked me a whopper of a question. One I thought I'd never be asked. You asked me to help you cheat. This stopped me in my tracks. I knew you were drunk, but I didn't think that drunk. Maybe you were only joking, maybe you weren't. I knew I couldn't take it serious so I told you no. I would have told you no, anyway, your girlfriend was seriously mental and I have two little boys to think of. They didnt need to be hurt.

We said goodnight after the last cigarette in your pack was gone. I walked you down the hall to the ramp outside of my apartment. Before I could turn away, you wrapped your hand around my wrist, pushed me into the wall of the building, knocking the air out of me a little, making me shiver from more than just the cold.

Once my brain came back online, I realized you were kissing me. I kissed back, with my back to the wall, arms pinned above me head, having a beautiful, smart, witty person like you kiss me. That is what I consider our first date. That is what I consider a perfect date.

I will never feel as free as I did that night in your arms, knowing that you were with another.

Love ,

Me


End file.
